In The Dark
by o.c.td.l-dish
Summary: His features still took my breath away, I could stare at his pale, smooth complexion forever. Tracing my eyes over every part of his flawless features...Changed the Name of the story FROM sunshine to "in the dark"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Any recognisable characters belong to their rightfull owners

A/N: this is my first story iv uploaded so please leave reviews on what im doing wrong or even what im doing right xD

...

His features still took my breath away, I could stare at his pale, smooth complexion forever. Tracing my eyes over every part of his flawless features. The sun shone off his skin like it would off a diamond. I lay on my stomach, chin on my hands staring at every detail on his body.

"Bella," his smooth alluring voice broke the silence, making me flinch slightly.

Before I had time to blink he was lying next to me, his breath on my skin, I looked up at him "yes?" I smiled, how I could ever be good enough for him was still a puzzle to me.

"I'd love to know what you were thinking Bella" his voice comes out like a smooth tune, flowing like silk. "What I was thinking?" I tease, "well, I was thinking about how amazing you look under the sun, how the light reflects off you like you were made of diamond."

He sits up, I rest my head on his lap, "Is that all, please tell me, it frustrates me that I can't hear you" with his amazing 'gift'of hearing everyones thoughts, I am the one exception, for some unknown reason it does not work on me, I am the one person who's thoughts he yearns to hear yet is unable to.

"Are you sure you really want to know, Edward?" I say playing with his hands, I trace over his palm and kiss it, his cool skin sending a slight shiver down my spine.

" Bella, please" he smiles, he knows this smile, crooked and breathtaking, always sets my heart beating at an incredible pace, I swear he can hear it and the colour rises to my cheeks.

"Edward, I was thinking about why my smell attracts you, why I mean so much to you and how I can ever be good-" He stops me there, and has me facing him in one heart beat, "Bella, you, mean so much to me because my world was so different before you, it was lifeless, you give me feelings I never thought I could feel" he pauses, brings his face closer to mine, until I can feel his breath on my lips. "I love you Bella, and it is I who doesn't deserve you", our faces move closer and our lips touch, his cold lips mould around mine and my heart goes into overdrive I push harder, wrapping my arms around his neck until I feel him stop, dead. All of a sudden he is standing up and wears no expression upon his face. "Edward…"I say, a hint of hurt slipping in at the end, I stand upto face him.

"Bella, you underestimate my level of control, but it is my fault I wont do that again" my heart slows down finally and im able to speak clearly, "Edward, please, it was my fault, I always get carried away, but don't you-"I tried to persist, but he stops me

"Bella, I do, but I can't, if ever lost control I could kill you bella!" He looks away, pain flickers across his face.

"You won't," I kiss his cheek and he leans in to rest his head on my chest, on my heart. My heart starts racing and a smile creeps across his face, I hold his head there, "The sound of your heartbeat, bella," he lifts his head and pauses to kiss the hollow at the base of my throat, "it plays my favourite song".

The sun has disappeared almost completely when we reach my truck, I hurry to the backseat, throw the basket in and run over to the drivers side door but Edward is already inside and turning the key "Bella, did u think you had any chance?" he teases, including his 'gift'of mind reading, being a vampire, he had immense strength, power, agility and speed. "Edward, Im driving!"

"Bella, if we want to be home by the time Charlie gets in I think I should drive" his crooked smile, once again, starts my heart racing and I give up and walk over to the passenger door to hide the colour rushing to my cheeks. Charlie wouldn't approve of me being out late with Edward. We get to my house in a matter of seconds, my surroundings flying by in a blur or colours. Im in the kitchen making dinner just as I hear Charlie in the driveway, "Bye Bella, leave your window open" he winks, places a kiss on my forehead and disappears in a blur.

...

A/N: how was it?? if you wanna read more, please leave reviews xD


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No recognisable characters are mine =D

A/N: I know the last chapter was pretty short and probably had a few typos, sorry xD Ima try to make this chapter longer and with less typos xD I've had trouble thinking of where the story could be going, if anyone has any suggestions, please review. Thanks heaps to everyone who left reviews =D

Chapter 2:

I wake up enigmatic. I rub my eyes until they sting. But opening my eyes, I'm confused. My instincts tells me that something's wrong. A strong pungent smell fills my nostrils and I cringe moving my hand to my nose to block out the smell. As I slowly open my eyes I'm not sure where I am anymore. The smell grows stronger yet familiar. I realise, looking down at myself that I'm covered in dirt. I see threads of blood flowing from my knees and ankle. That's what the smell is. Blood. The pain starts small but grows until I'm screaming at the top of my lungs. Before I realise what's going on a blur makes its way across my vision and I'm out.

"Bella" sings a sweet, familiar voice. I slowly open my eyes, confused. In my hands is a book and rocking away in my chair is Edward. I stare at him, eyes widening and tears beginning to well up in my eyes. Edwards expression changes and he's by my side so quickly that I don't realise until he speaks, "sweetheart, what's wrong?" he kneels in front of me and cups my face in his hands. I feel a tear slide down my face and I keep staring. "please, Bella, why are you crying?' he says in a soothing voice.

"Edward where am I?" I say , barely a whisper. Edwards eyes widen in surprise and he smiles "Bella, honey, your in your room" he says simply. I look around. My head tells me that I'm safe in my bedroom. My heart, though, keeps beating 'dream'.

I sit there confused. Which is the dream? "Edward?"

"yes sweetheart, please tell me what's happened?" his beautiful face fills my vision and my heart begins to beat faster as his mouth closes in on mine and I forget about being confused.

Even surprising myself, I am the one to pull away this time. "Bella, please" he persists, he moves closer but I move my head back cautiously and the worst dawns on me. This is not Edward. Stop it Bella, I silently punish myself for even thinking the worst. Though, Sweat trickles down my spine and my breathing gets heavy. Fear overwhelms me and all my thoughts turn to the possibilities. If this isn't the real Edward, where is he? My Edward. I hold in my scream and smile. I'm surprised at the fact that, who ever this impostor is, they can not read my face. "Edward, I had an awful dream" I tell him, the truth. I think.

His expression changes from concern to curiosity and his eyes widen. "a dream, dear, what was it about?" he caresses the side of my face, I try my hardest not to flinch away but his eyes flicker and I know he realises.

I jump back at once and he's on his guard, razor teeth bared. "Please, what's going on?" I plead, I feel the sweat slide down my back and my feet rooted in place. "Please, I plead again "what has happened, where is Edward?"

"do not worry about _your_ precious Edward my love" his voice no longer resembles Edwards and I'm shocked I hadn't recognised earlier.

I shudder slightly at the words MY LOVE and stare, confused, " who are you!" I demand, suddenly getting some of my courage back. "Bella, please, do not anger him" I stop. Confused. Relief floods through me as a realise it was Edwards voice. But how?

I calm myself down, and think of Edward, his smooth complexion and crooked smile. I picture his calm eyes and my head clears slightly. At least enough to think. "Okay, please," I take a deep breath.

".you" I pause between each word as my wild imagination takes hold and fear slowly peeks its way into my head.

The impostor's eyes flicker outside for a second and I can tell his stance falters. His face stays composed but I can tell his attention on me has faltered. "dearest Bella," he pauses, I try and prepare myself for what ever explanation he is willing to give me. "you will find out" and he's out the door with one last word, "soon".

The word rings in my ears, my mind trying to break it down into possible meanings. A tap on my door snaps me out of the trance. "come, in" I say, keeping my eyes on the open window. Charlie's weary expression wakes me up properly. "oh!" I jump. Charlie gives me an odd look, "Bella, honey you told me to come in",

"Oh yes, dad" I say trying to seem…normal. "I just heard some voices"

"oh, no, I was just reading out loud" I turn away from the window and walk toward my bed. "oh, okay then bells, good night" and with a smile he's out the door and a couple of seconds later I hear the down stairs lights turn off and the house is silent.

A shiver runs through me. My dad. Charlie. There was an impostor in my room. A vampire. My father was just downstairs, anything could've happened. I climb into bed slowly. I must have been numb coz all feeling came rushing back. The fear came slowly but it consumed me within a couple of seconds I began breathing hard and then breathing became difficult. What had just happened? Edward. Tears streamed down by cheeks and I pushed my face into my pillow.

If I said I didn't sleep well, well that would be a lie. I didn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes, visions of Edward leaving me, painted the back of my eyelids.

I get out of bed and head to the bathroom. Next thing I know I'm at the bottom of the stairs and Charlie is rushing to the phone. "yes…ambulance…stairs…" I hear scatters of Charlies voice but I give up and give in to the heaviness of my eyelids.

"Bells, its Charlie, can you hear me honey?" I hear Charlies voice like he's at the opposite end of a tunnel. I move my fingers and I feel his hands holding them tight. I slowly open my eyes. Déjà vu. What I see is what I remember seeing when I opened my sore eyes in phoenix after James…

Yet this time, Edward doesn't sit beside me. He isn't here to tell me ill be alright. He isn't here to tell me that he'll be here forever. He's not here to tell me he loves me. I realise I'm crying and I turn away from Charlie. "Oh Bella" his seems relived.

I wipe the tears away, "where's Edward" his name comes out as a whisper, but I know Charlie heard. He turns away in guilt, and I know its not good.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, but" he pauses and sits down beside me. "I got a phone call this morning" my thoughts have stopped. My world stops. "Dr Cullen was very distressed , and he had some very bad news…errrm Bella don't panic" he paused again.

"Charlie!, please tell me" I beg urgently but my voice comes out in thick sobs.

"Bella, Edwards been missing for 2 days now"

"dad, how long have I been out?"

"nearly 2 days bells" and then I burst out laughing. Why worry if Edward was missing? He's been on his own for longer than 2 days before. Charlie looked at me in shock, "Bella, are you okay honey?"

"dad, Edwards a big boy, he'll be alright" I smile, feeling silly of all the fat tears that I just shed.

"no, but Bella, Carlisle said…" that's when it hit me. Carlisle. He'd never have told Charlie if…if he wasn't worried himself…because something was seriously wrong.

"Bella?" I snap back and look back at Charlie, confused. I quickly grab the phone on he bedside table and frantically dial the numbers that have tattooed their way into my memory. "Bella" Esme's sweet voice answers, "Esme, please, what's happened?"

"Bella, dear, please don't panic, Edwards been missing for 2 days now and Alice is…"she pauses taking in an unnecessary breath, "Alice is sick" my eyes open wide in shock, Alice, sick?

"Esme, what?" I asked confused, they were vampires. What made THEM sick?

"Alice is hourly crying out in pain and she doesn't let jasper near her, when she's not in agony she's not with us"

"she curls into a ball and rocks herself non-stop" I stare at the hospital wall, speechless. "Can't Carlisle treat her, what could be happening?" I'm getting out of the bed now and throwing on my jumper frantically while Charlie's trying to stop me. " I'm sorry Bella, I need to be with Alice. Please don't worry too much sweetheart" and I hear the line go dead.

_________________

A/N okay, i kinda relise _that_ chapter was also kinda short. having a total writers block..i need opinions!! please review


End file.
